Final Fantasy VII: Raised in the shadow of ShinRa
by Shining Pheonix
Summary: The adventures of the children of the members of Avalanche, an Elite Group within Soldier.
1. Nightmare

Final Fantasy VII: The Children

**Final Fantasy VII: The Children**

**Raised in the Shadow of Shinra**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

The storm outside was bad, rain smacked the windows in sheets, lightning flashed and thunder roared. But inside the two-story house, its occupants were snug and warm, a tall blonde man sitting in front of a desk in the den, filing some long-neglected paperwork, a slender woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon stood in front of a sink, washing dishes. Just looking at the pair, one would never guess that they were anything but an ordinary couple after an enjoyable dinner. If one were to look closely, however, they would see that the paperwork was headed with the Shinra Company logo, a trio of swords were hung over the fireplace, and both young adults were muscled, much like statues of Greek gods.

As another roar of thunder shook the house, the man looked up at the four-year-old child who had just walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked the lightning?" the man asked, scooping the small child onto his lap.

"Not the lightning." The child replied, pointing at the window. "Something bad's out there."

The woman walked around the counter and took the child into her arms, smoothing his spikey blonde hair as she did.

"It's all right, little one." The woman whispered, taking the child back up the stairs and toward the bed that awaited.

As mother and child ascended the steps, the man rose from his desk and retrieved the katana from atop the mantle.

"You don't think he's right, do you, Cloud?"

Cloud turned and looked at his wife, seeing the worry on her face. And the fighting gloves bound to her hands.

"I don't know," he finally admitted, turning his attention back to the katana in his hands. "But I intend to be ready if he is."

Almost as if on cue, the front door crashed open, and multiple armed men stormed inside, waving heavy automatic rifles at Cloud and Tifa. Behind them strode in a bespectacled man in a white lab coat.

"Well, Mister and Misses Strife, isn't this a pleasure." The man cackled as he crossed the threshold, a superior smirk on his face.

"Hojo," Cloud growled out, almost daring to lash out at the scientist. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo merely laughed at the SOLDIER First Class.

"What am I doing here? It's rather simple." He stated, after regaining his composure. "I want the power you stole from me, that you and your traitorous comrades stole from me all those years ago…"

Before Hojo could continue his tirade, Tifa jumped past the guards at the scientist, a scream of rage tearing from her. Neither she or Cloud ever reached Hojo.

--Six Years Later, Icicle Area—

The same blonde-haired blue eyed boy, now 10, sat up in bed with a start. Outside his window, a midnight snowstorm was raging. Inside, he was soaked in sweat, his heart was racing. Feeling around him with his mind, he felt only the familiar minds of Zack and Aerith, both asleep, the subtle and gentle feel of the herbs and flowers in the greenhouse, and the sharp pinpoint of light that made up his sword.

Calmer now, the child was able to think clearly again. _It was a dream._ He thought to himself. _Just a memory, a horrible memory…_

The boy once again fell into the warm embrace of sleep.


	2. It's a FatherSon Thing

Chapter II: It's a Father/Son Thing

**Chapter II: It's a Father/Son Thing**

"So, you want to join SOLDIER?"

A black haired teenager, slightly shorter than average but with a strong wiry build that belied an inner strength, nodded his head vigorously in response to the question.

The tall silver haired man sitting at the desk in front of the boy sighed, stood up, and prepared his response.

"That is…"

The teenager leaned forward in anticipation, kneading his hands.

"…totally out of the question."

The teen face faulted. Obviously, this was not the answer he had been expecting or hoping for. After picking himself up, he asked the obvious question. "Why?!"

Sephiroth sighed for the second time. This question was becoming a frequent occurrence in his house, and each time he had the same response to his son's question. Lawrence, his one and only son, had his heart dead set on joining SOLDIER, and Sephiroth was dead set on not letting him join. In Sephiroth's eyes, it was bad enough that his late best friend's only child was not only in SOLDIER but in his squad, and there was no way he was letting his own join.

"But dad, you let Yuay join, why can't I?" Lawrence intoned, as if calling his father's judgment of his skills into question.

Sephiroth glared his son down, a feat only a few people could accomplish. "I didn't have a say in Yuay's joining, and if I did I would have told him the same thing I'm telling you. I don't want you to join because it's dangerous and I will not let you put yourself in a position where you could easily get hurt. End of discussion."

Lawrence sighed in defeat. He knew that the odds of his father letting him join were slim, but his desire to follow in his father's footsteps as one of the most powerful Captains of all time was just too strong to allow him to let the subject die. One of his best friends, Yuay Strife, had joined the force at the youngest recorded age of 13, even now he and many of their friends were still in Shin-Ra's in house school and Young Officers Training Program, a supposed fast track to becoming a high ranking officer in SOLDIER.

"Come on," Sephiroth started, pulling Lawrence up from his chair by the hand. "we need to get going if you want to get to class on time."

--Shin-Ra Academy Mess Hall, lunchtime the same day—

"He said 'No', didn't he."

Lawrence nodded his head in acknowledgement to his blond-haired friend. He didn't need to, but it made him feel better if he did anyway. There were days when he really envied Yuay's abilities as a mindcaster, but he also knew that it wasn't as all powerful or as convenient as many people thought it was.

"He isn't exactly happy that you joined either, you know." Lawrence commented as he sat down at the table.

"I know." Yuay responded, taking another bite of his sandwich. Lawrence was not the only one who had been on the receiving end of Sephiroth's lectures. Many were the times that the captain had 'spoken' with Yuay over his decision to join the force.

"My uncle's offer still stands, you know. It isn't an official job, but it beats having none at all."

Lawrence looked over at Yuay, once again mentally considered the offer that Zack, Yuay's uncle, had given him. Zack's squad, Squad 6, needed a new requisition officer, a position usually filled by the squads lieutenant. However, Squad 6's lieutenant didn't have the patience to deal with such a slow and political process as acquisition, and it wouldn't be the first time a student had filled such a position.

Coming to his decision, and knowing that his father couldn't argue with his decision this time, he gave the blond his answer.

"Tell Zack I'll do it."


End file.
